TMNT 2012 X Street Punks: Love Filled With Obstacles
by Marialine
Summary: When the turtles and the punks first met, it was very difficult to get along but after they fought together and became allies, something great blossoms between them all; love. Ships are Leo X Rebel, Raph X Ghost, Donnie X MC, and Mikey X Swift. DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue 1 - Meeting

**A/N Sorry for deleting my previous stories! I've got some personal problems and I needed to delete them but I cross-my-heart / promise that I'll make it up to you dudes!**

 **BTW, this is in Season 3.**

 _Prologue 1 - Meeting_

It was a peaceful night in NYC. The turtles, however, weren't having a peaceful night as everyone else.

They've just rested from the Kraang's mega invasion and the turtles were just having a relaxing time when they heard from April that there's more punk trouble out in the streets and alley ways yet it wasn't the Purple Dragons.

Now, they split up and headed to different parts of the city; Leo and Raph checked the south and west side of NYC while Donnie and Mikey checked the north and east side of NYC.

As they checked the east side, the younger turtles had just been checking an empty and dark alley way when something went behind them super fast, making them both turn around in surprise.

" W-What was that?!" Mikey fearfully asked, hiding behind his elder brother.

" I don't know,"Donnie replied, taking out his bow staff." but I don't have a good feeling about it,"

They both did their battle stands, with Mikey taking out his nunchucks as they both looked around in caution. Suddenly, something went past them again but this time, it smacked a metal bat at Donnie's head. Darkness consumed the purple turtle in seconds, causing him to drop his bow staff and fall.

" DONNIE!" Mikey screamed in panic.

All of a sudden, four creatures started to surround him. Even in the dark, the orange turtle could make out their figures.

They were four mutant turtles wearing huge clothes and turtle-sized shoes plus they were carrying weapons more dangerous than his nunchucks or any of his or his family and friends' weapons.

Anyway, Mikey started to shiver in fear as he panted and backed up against a wall then he did the only thing he knew what to do in times like these.

" HHHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!"

He shrieked so loud that it made some of the glass windows break and it also made the four other turtles cover their ear lobes. After screaming, Mikey started to cough in pain, sinking to the ground as he closed his eyes. He looked up in fear to see his enemies advance closer to him little by little. He was about to almost give up all hope of him being saved when he heard a yell from nearby.

" Let go of him, freaks!"

The four turned around and found themselves face to face with Leo and Raph, who helped Donnie up on his feet. The three elder brothers gripped tight on their weapons, ready to fight off the mutants and defend their little brother.

" Holy Chalupa!" Donnie exclaimed." Their mutant turtles too! And they look like...us!"

" Does it matter?!" Raph snapped, gritting his teeth." We need to help Mikey!"

" Hey, fight us! Not him, other turtles!" Leo yelled at the four.

The turtles that looked like Leo and Mikey just laughed at the leader mockingly while the turtle that looked like Raph smirked, taking out a pair of tofans and the turtle that looked like Donnie gripped tightly on the guns in his belt.

" Ha! Not a chance!" Leo's lookalike shouted, smirking and revealing the snake bites pierced on his bottom lip as he grabbed Mikey's lower arm with a tight death grip." Brothers, get them!"

" With pleasure!" Mikey's lookalike chuckled, holding out his steel bat and showing his tongue with a pierced dot at the near end then he attacked Donnie as he swung his bat.

Donnie had to block the orange punk's sudden attack as Raph's lookalike didn't waste any time as he instantly attacked Leo, who turned to the side to dodge the tofans, while Donnie's lookalike began shooting Raph, who yelped before jumping out of the way. Seeing that his brothers were distracting the three brothers, the blue punk smirked and dragged Mikey up on the rooftop. Mikey cried, screaming and begging for him to set him free but the punk simply ignored him.

" Guys, Leo's double has Mikey!" Donnie shouted as he looked up in horror, making them all look up.

" Oh no, he doesn't!" Raph angrily growled, kicking Donnie's double to the wall before following Leo's double up on the roof.

Leo and Donnie followed behind their red-masked brother, kicking Raph and Mikey's doubles next to the purple punk. The three punks groaned in pain as they picked themselves up and went up the roof too.

" Don't try to save 'im!" the blue punk threatened, holding Mikey up by the shell at the edge of the roof.

" GAAAH!" Mikey screamed, gripping tight on the blue punk's arm." DON'T DROP ME! PLEASE!"

" You heard him!" Leo yelled." Don't drop him! Let him go on the roof! Please!"

" We're begging you, please!" Donnie begged, tears forming in his eyes as he knelt down and dropped his bow staff.

" Surrender first!" Raph's lookalike shouted, folding his arms.

Raph was usually angry when it comes to threats like these but seeing his little brother at the very edge of the roof and the blue punk slipping off his grip on purpose was making him super worried. He placed down his sais on the ground and Leo followed, placing his katanas next to the pair of sais.

" Now, that's better," Leo's lookalike smirked and chuckled, dropping Mikey on the roof.

The little turtle wanted to make a run for it but the blue punk still held his shell with a death grip then Leo's double looked at his brothers and nodded with an evil grin. The three punks nodded back as they rose their weapons but before they were able to do anything harmful to the elder turtle brothers, a deep voice from behind suddenly sent a chill to all of their shells.

 _" Well, well. What do we have here?"_

 **A/N So, which of the enemies do you dudes want this person/mutant to be? Not the foot, though. That's for later.**


	2. Prologue 2 - Calling It Even

**A/N Oh come on! Ugh! No comments again? ); Oh, well.**

 _Prologue 2 - Calling It Even_

 _" Well, well. What do we have here?"_

The eight looked behind to see Hun, the leader of the Purple Dragons, with his arms folded as the rest of his Purple Dragon Gang stood behind him.

" Oh, hello, Hun," the blue punk growled angrily.

" Well, if it isn't Swift, Rebel, Ghost, and MC, the Street Punks or the so-called greatest punks in all of the streets," Hun mocked.

Swift, the blue mutant turtle punk, let go of Mikey's shell then took out his katana and pointed it at Hun. Rebel, the red mutant turtle punk, pointed his tofans at Hun as well then pounced on him angrily. Hun moved out of the way to dodge the attack then the other Purple Dragons started to fight Rebel and Swift as Ghost, the purple mutant turtle punk, shot the bullets from his guns towards the leader of the Purple Dragons. MC, the orange mutant turtle punk, knocked the three turtle brothers out cold to make sure they won't escape before starting to hit the other punks with his metal bat. Mikey watched the battle with wide eyes then he crawled to his unconscious brothers in fear.

" Dudes, wake up! Please!" he desperately cried out, shaking the three out-cold bodies to make an attempt to wake them up.

Little by little, his brothers started to open their eyes and gain consciousness. They sat up and rubbed their eyes then Mikey smiled happily.

" Yay! You're awake!" the young turtle gave his brothers a surprise hug.

" Ugh, what happened?" Donnie asked after he hugged his little brother back.

" Last thing I remember was that there was these other four mutant turtle punks that knocked us out," Raph said, growling under his breath.

" And there they are!" Leo exclaimed, pointing at the Street Punks, who were too busy fighting to notice that the ninjas were awake.

" Let's go before they notice we're even awake!" Raph suggested, standing up with his sais.

" I second that!" Donnie agreed, grabbing his bow staff before standing.

" Dudes, we can't do that!" Mikey disagreed, surprising his elder brothers.

" Why not?!" Raph argued." They kept us as prisoners, Mikey! We need to escape! NOW!"

" Mikey's right," Leo told them, making his younger brothers gasp and making his youngest brother smile.

" Really?! Mikey's right?!" Donnie cried out in disbelief.

" You must be joking," Raph said, folding his arms." Mikey? Right? Now, that's hilarious,"

Mikey pouted. He hated it when his brothers underestimated him.

" I'm serious, guys," Leo cleared out." We can't leave the Street Punks in the middle of a battle. We have to help them. That's an order!"

Donnie whined and Raph groaned but Mikey and Leo didn't listen. They picked up their weapons then the four brothers pounced into battle, much to the shock of the turtle punks.

" Wait, what?" Rebel got confused as he knocked out a Purple Dragon member with his tofan." Are you four helping us?"

" Is there a problem if we are?" Leo questioned, slicing one of the swords of the PD gang.

" Yeah cause we were just fighting just a few moment ago," MC pointed out as he swung his bat around.

" Well, we wanted to leave," Donnie admitted shyly, hitting the PD punks with his bow staff.

" But Fearless Leader and Shell-For-Brains here wanted to help you punk turtles," Raph explained grumpily, rolling his eyes as he glared at his big brother and his little brother.

" Well, then leave." Ghost coldly said as he kept on shooting the bullets off his shotguns." We don't need any help."

" Yeah, we got it all under cover," Swift bragged as he swung his katana to try to hit Hun.

Hun smirked then punched and kicked the punk in blue, who fell in pain. The leader of the PD was about to end Swift when Mikey wrapped a chain around the blue punk's waist and dragged him towards him.

" Nuh uh, Hun!" the young turtle mocked." You ain't gonna kill anyone 'til your older!"

" I will get you, orange turtle!" Hun growled, twirling his sword.

Mikey twirled his nunchucks too then both him and Hun started to fight. After a few minutes, however, the leader of the PD was able to slice the side of the orange turtle's plastron a couple of times, causing him to scream in pain before being kicked down.

" MIKEY!" Leo, Raph and Donnie shouted in fear with wide eyes.

" No where to go, little turtle," Hun threatened, advancing towards the young turtle as he twirled his sword and smirked.

Mikey gulped, holding his most painful wound to stop the bleeding. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from Hun, hoping for someone to save him from the PD punk leader. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he heard a bloodcurdling scream of pain.

Hun's bloodcurdling scream of pain.

The turtle in orange turned his head around and gasped to see a katana through Hun's chest plus blood coming from the PD punk leader's mouth. Hun's eyes closed as he fell to the ground and the katana slid out from his chest, making Mikey yelp in shock.

He has never seen such violence before. He was scarred.

" Hey, you okay there, little turtle?" a deep voice asked, snapping him from his shocked trance.

Mikey looked up with wide eyes still as Swift held the bloody katana and held out a hand. The young ninja shivered in fear, backing up from the blue punk, who looked really confused but before he was able to ask anything, his attention and head turned to the other PDs, who yelled a retreat before running away like cowards.

" Yeah, you better run!" Raph shouted confidentially.

" Sayonara, Purple Dragons!" MC yelled, laughing maniacally afterwards.

Once the PDs were gone, the eight turtles gathered up to talk.

" I have to admit. You turtles ain't that bad," Rebel spoke first, grinning slightly." My name is Rebel. This is our leader, Swift, the quiet one, Ghost, and our wild young punk brother, MC,"

" My name is Leo, the leader. This is Raph, our muscle, Donnie, our brains, and Mikey, our youngest," Leo replied." Actually you guys aren't bad, either. Well, for a bunch of punks,"

" Well, thanks," Ghost said in a blunt voice as if he wasn't really thanking them.

" You're welcome?" Raph responded with his arms folded, confused on how to respond to the purple punk's neutral tone.

" Hey, um, what's up with your youngest?" Swift asked, pointing at Mikey, who still had frightened eyes that stared at the blue punk.

Leo and Raph looked at each other and shrugged in confusion. Donnie was the one who reacted first as he went towards his little brother in fear.

" Mikey! Are you okay?!" he worriedly asked.

Mikey turned to his elder brother and opened his arms out before whining like a kid. Donnie knew exactly what the young turtle wanted so he carried his little brother and hugged him tenderly, rubbing his shell. Mikey started to cry and whimpered as he hugged back and closed his eyes.

" What's up with him?" MC asked, confused.

" Oh, Mikey's like a kid," Donnie explained, still holding his brother tightly." He isn't really fond of anything bloody or violence,"

" Like what?" Swift questioned, raising his eye brow.

" Oh, I don't know," Raph sarcastically said." Hmm, I wonder what could be bloody or violent for him. Oh! Maybe like how you defended him from Hun by stabbing that stupid Purple Dragon punk straight in his chest and heart, which killed him. Then, the dead body just slipped off your katana and you let it fall right in front of him,"

The turtle punks looked at their punk leader and blinked in surprise. Swift gulped and folded his arms.

" W-Well...t-there's that..."

" It's okay," Donnie reassured with a smile." After a rest and a few pizza slices, he should be back to his old self,"

" Anyway," Leo changed the conversation." we both helped each other out tonight. What about let's call it even?"

He held out his hand and smiled. Rebel stared at Leo and the hand for a while before nodding and slightly smiling.

" Good idea," he agreed, taking the hand and lightly shaking it." Let's be allies. It would be a good idea, right, Swift?"

" Right..." Swift said, looking at Mikey with a tense of worry present in his face.

Raph, Donnie, Ghost, and MC nodded in agreement then they said their goodbyes before heading back to their homes.

 _What they didn't know was that wouldn't be the last time they'll see each other..._


	3. Leo X Rebel: Can't Help Falling In Love

**A/N YAY! MORE! LOVE IS IN THE NEW YEAR AIR!**

 **BTW, There are musical lyrics here that I got from the Internet but this ain't a Songfic. ENJOY!**

 **P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 _Chapter 1 - Leo X Rebel: Can't Help Falling In Love_

 _ **Narrator's POV:**_

It has been a couple of weeks since the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles met the Street Punks and ever since then, they've become so close that they visit or meet up with each other every night, either as a group or separately. Unfortunately, neither of them could tell each other true feelings for each other. The turtles had a feeling for each of the punks and punks had vice versa; Leo had feelings for Rebel, who had feelings for the turtle leader in blue too. Raph had a crush on Ghost, who had a crush on the turtle hothead in red too. Donnie was starting to like MC, who was starting to like the turtle braniac in purple too. Mikey was falling for Swift, who was falling for the playful turtle in orange too.

One night, the punks decided to tell their crushes how they feel because the more they become in denial, the more it hurt their hearts. They each called their turtle crushes to invite each of them out on a date. They didn't say it was a date, though. All they told the four was that they wanted to meet up to show them each a surprise...

 _ **Leo's POV:**_

Oh shell. Rebel just asked if me and him could meet up at the abandoned cinema near his place. I feel like it's a date but he only said that it was just a simple meet up cause he wanted to show me a surprise.

Ooh! I'm so nervous I'm gonna explode!

Well, anyway, I headed to the abandoned cinema as soon as I finished my training. I took a deep breath to shake away my nervousness but then smiled when I saw him waiting for me at the entrance, leaning against one of the crumbled walls. As soon as he saw me, he smiled and stopped leaning as he advanced towards me.

" Hey, Leo," he said." Glad you could make it,"

" Well, I couldn't say no to a surprise," I replied with a wider smile and a slight blush." And I like seeing you around,"

He blushed a bit." W-Well, I like seeing you too. C-Come on! Your surprise's inside!"

He placed a blindfold around my eyes and held both my hands as I felt that he lead me inside the cinema. After a few minutes of walking, we stopped and he let go off me.

" Wait here, Leo," I could hear him say." I'll tell you when to take off your blindfold,"

I nodded then heard him run away from me and after a few minutes, I felt his hands on mine again. He took off the blindfold and we both smiled as his gold-and-green eyes met my midnight blue ones.

" So, what's the surprise?" I asked.

He moved to my side swiftly and I gasped to see a huge blue-and-red present right in front of me. I moved towards it and saw a tag hanging from the side, that said;

 _ **To Leo,**_

 _ **I love you so much that I want you to have this~**_

 _ **Love, Rebel**_

I blushed so much that I felt like my whole face was burning up.

Is this even real?

As I turned to get an explanation from Rebel, he suddenly pressed his lips against my own. I blinked at him in surprise and I wanted to pull out but the kiss he gave was soft and warm so I melted into it, closing my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his arms around my waist. We then pulled away but our eyes met and locked as we let go.

" Leo, I have something to tell you," he said.

" W-What is it?" I asked, feeling uneasy and unsure.

He took a deep breath and, to my surprise, sang;

 **Rebel:**

 _Wise men say_  
 _Only fools rush in_  
 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay?_  
 _Would it be a sin_  
 _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 _Like a river flows_  
 _Surely to the sea_  
 _Darling, so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand,_  
 _Take my whole life, too_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

I smiled, blushing pink but before he could continue, I placed a hand on his mouth and continued for him, placing my other hand on his.

 **Leo:**

 _Like a river flows_  
 _Surely to the sea_  
 _Darling, so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_

He smiled, turning pink as I placed my hand away from my mouth.

 **Leo:**

 _Take my hand,_  
 _Take my whole life, too_  
 _For I can't help_

 **Both:**

 _falling in love with you_

 **Rebel:**

 _For I_

 **Both:**

 _can't help falling in love...with_

 _...you_

We pressed into a kiss again then when we pulled away, I turned to the present again.

" So, what's in the present?" I curiously asked.

" You'll see..." he replied.

He took the ribbon off and the box opened to reveal...a red-and-blue motorcycle! I looked at it strangely.

Rebel knows that I'm not a fan of motorcycles. Why would he give me this?

" I know what you're thinking, blueberry," he said, making me blush at the nickname." I know you ain't a fan of motorcycles like these so this ain't your present yet..."

He gave me a blue helmet then I placed it on as he placed on a red-and-black helmet and climbed on the motorcycle. He offered a hand to me and I took it, climbing on the vehicle and sitting behind him.

"...so you're present is a ride around the city," he finished.

And with that, he turned on the engine and we sped across the streets. At first, I screamed in surprise, holding onto Rebel's neck to keep myself from flying off the fast vehicle but soon, I started to enjoy the ride.

 _Best date ever..._


	4. Raph X Ghost: I Celebrate My Love

**A/N Sorry for not updating! I'll make it up to ya!**

 _Chapter 2 - Raph X Ghost: I Celebrate My Love_

 _ **Raph's POV:**_

Ugh! I'm so nervous!

I walked around in a circle in my room as I placed everything that happened today in a conclusion.

You see, Ghost asked if I wanted to come over at their place since his brothers were out. He also told me he has a surprise for me so I said yes. Well, of course I said yes since I do love him but I'm not sure he loves me back and it makes me so nervous I'm gonna freak!

Anyway, I took a deep breath and left my room as fast as I can. I ran and hopped onto the rooftops until I saw Ghost in front of a tall building.

That must be their apartment!

" Hey, Ghost!" I greeted, jumping down from the roof.

" Hey, Raph," he greeted back, waving at me with a slight smile.

" So, what's the surprise you were talking about?"

" You'll see..."

He took out a long dark purple handkerchief and wrapped it around my eyes to blindfold me. I took a deep breath of hesitance but I trusted Ghost so I let him lead me into the apartment. We took a few twists and turns until I saw a little light illuminating in the handkerchief.

" Uh, Ghost? W-Where are we?"

" Why? What's wrong? Don't you trust me?"

I bit my lip." I-I do but...ugh, okay. I trust you,"

" Good. Let's keep going,"

We kept walking and walking until he motioned me to stop. I took another deep breath as I felt his hands part away from mine then I heard him do lots of things before holding my hands again.

" Okay, Raph," he told me in a soft and gentle voice." I'm gonna take off the blindfold but whatever you see, please don't kill me for it nor should you run away,"

" Um, sure," I replied.

" Promise?"

" Promise."

I heard him take a deep breath before he slowly took off my blindfold. I gasped while my eyes widened as I saw his dining table with white table cloth, two plates, two chairs, two pairs of utensils, a plate of pasta, and a candle in the middle.

" G-Ghost..." I began to say, blushing but when I turned my head around, he pressed his lips against mine.

I was shocked but I still melted into the kiss, placing my hands on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around my waist. Then, when he pulled away, to my surprise, he started to sing;

 **Ghost:**

 _Tonight I celebrate my love for you_  
 _It seems the natural thing to do_  
 _Tonight no one's gonna find us_  
 _We'll leave the world behind us_  
 _When I make love to you_

It was so touching that I smiled and sang along;

 **Raph:**

 _Tonight I celebrate my love for you_  
 _And hope that deep inside you'll feel it too_  
 _Tonight, our spirits will be climbing_  
 _To a sky filled up with diamonds_  
 _When I make love to you tonight_

He chuckled and we both started to sing;

 **Both:**

 _Tonight I celebrate my love for you_  
 _And that midnight sun is gonna come shining through_  
 _Tonight there'll be no distance between us_  
 _What I want most to do is to get close to you tonight_

 _Tonight I celebrate my love for you_  
 _And soon this old world will seem brand new_  
 _Tonight we will both discover_  
 _How friends turn into lovers_  
 _When I make love to you_

 _Tonight I celebrate my love for you_  
 _And the midnight sun is gonna come shining through_  
 _Tonight there'll be no distance between us_  
 _What I want most to do is to get close to you_

 _Tonight I celebrate my love for you_  
 _Tonight_

He led me to one of the chairs and let me sit down then he sat down on the chair across from me. As we ate, I felt his eyes on me and I was right. I looked up and saw him watching me eat, making me blush a bit.

" W-Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, feeling a bit of a discomfort.

" I just love to look at you~" he purred, making me blush harder.

" Oh, you..."

" Hey, Raph?"

" Yeah?"

" Can I ask you a question?"

" Sure, what is it?"

He stood up and walked towards me. I stopped eating and turned my chair to where he was facing me then he knelt down and held both my hands.

" Raph," he started." I love you so much that I was wondering...will you be my boyfriend?"

I turned really red but I still smiled and nodded rapidly.

" Yes! A million times yes! I will be your boyfriend!"

He smiled widely then he kissed me and I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck as we both stood up and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

 _Dream come true..._


	5. Donnie X MC: I See The Light

_Chapter 3 - Donnie X MC: I See The Light_

 **A/N This song is a little changed but it's still from Tangled. ENJOY!**

 _ **Donnie's POV:**_

Ooh! I'm so excited I could scream!

Tonight, MC just asked me to hang out! What's crazier was that he asked me out to go to...an observatory! Yay! We get to see some shimmering stars and I'd finally get to study some of the constellations! MC said he has a surprise for me there. Can't wait for that either!

Anyway, now, I'm hopping onto a lot of rooftops just to get to the observatory then once I'm there, I saw MC trying to open the cork in the huge telescope. I chuckled at his efforts as I hopped down and ran to him.

" MC!" I cried out, making him turn to me." Hey, what's up?!"

" Hey, D!" he greeted, a hint of blush on his face that I noticed all too easily." Oh, nothing's up. Just trying to get this stupid cork out,"

" What? Why?"

" I just wanted to see through it,"

" Well, first of all, you'll see nothing if the roof of the observatory is still closed,"

He chuckled nervously." Oh yeah..."

" And, secondly, is the surprise going to need a telescope?"

" Well, no, not really,"

He took his hands off the cork and walked towards me. He placed a hand on my hand, making me blush.

" Uh, MC, what are you doing?"

" I don't really know. I'm just so happy to show you this..."

I smiled and blushed harder." What are you gonna show me other than stars?"

He was about to answer when his phone suddenly beeped. He used his other hand to get it then his eyes widened and he smiled happily before placing back his phone in his pocket.

" It's time to show you my surprise!" he cried out." But trust me, okay?"

I nodded in confusion but before I could ask why I should trust him, he got a brown handkerchief and wrapped it around my eyes.

Well, that answers that.

Anyway, I heard the observatory roof open and then I felt his arms around my waist as he held tight to my lower arms and led me forward. I felt a bit scared at first since I had no idea where he was leading me but I took a deep breath and reminded myself that I could trust him.

" You doing okay?" he asked while I began to shiver.

" Y-Yeah..." I answered, a bit unsure with my answer.

Finally, we came to a stop and I knew that we were near the telescope since I could feel the small end of it with my hand. He then let go of me.

" Okay...now!"

He took off my blindfold and my eyes widened as I smiled really wide.

" WOW!" I exclaimed." A METEOR SHOWER SURROUNDED BY MILLIONS OF STARS! AMAZING!"

And it was. There were shimmering stars above us with lots of meteors filled with different colors as they fell from the sky. It was an unforgettable sight! I've always dreamt of seeing a meteor shower up-close or at least in a big field but I never got the chance! Until now!

Anyway, it was so amazing that I went down from the observation stand with my eyes still glued to the night sky while I started to sing;

 **Donnie:**

 _All those days watching from underground_  
 _All those years outside looking in_  
 _All that time never even knowing_  
 _Just how blind I've been_

 _Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_  
 _Now I'm here suddenly I see_  
 _Standing here it's all so clear_  
 _I'm where I'm meant to be_

I closed my eyes to feel the wind blow into the open windows then I opened my eyes and began to admire the light again.

 **Donnie:**

 _And at last I see the light_  
 _And it's like the fog has lifted_  
 _And at last I see the light_  
 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_  
 _And the world has somehow shifted_  
 _All at once everything looks different_  
 _Now that I see you_

Suddenly, I heard a cough so I turned to see MC standing behind me. He had a sly smile on his face as, to my surprise, he also began to sing;

 **MC:**

 _All those days chasing down a daydream_  
 _All those years living in a blur_  
 _All that time never truly seeing_  
 _Things, the way they were_

 _Now you're here shining in the starlight_  
 _Now you're here suddenly I know_  
 _If you're here it's crystal clear_  
 _I'm where I'm meant to go_

I blushed really deep as we both started to go towards each other.

 **Both:**

 _And at last I see the light_

 **MC:**

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 **Both:**

 _And at last I see the light_

 _ **Donnie:**_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

Soon, we were both close to each other with his arms around my waist and my hands on his plastron. Our faces were so close that my face was burning like hell!

 **Both:**

 _And it's warm and real and bright_  
 _And the world has somehow shifted_  
 _All at once everything is different_  
 _Now that I see you_

 _Now that I see you..._

Suddenly, our lips touched, making my eyes widened as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. It only took a few minutes until I started to kiss back and churr as my hands went to his shoulder. Once we pulled away, his baby blue eyes sparkled while it met with my red ones.

" Donnie," he started." there's only one thing that can make me happy and it's you. I love you so much. D-Do you love me too?"

I blinked at him for a while before smiling.

" Yes," I answered." I do. I truly do,"

" Y-You do?"

" Yes, I love you too. More than you'll ever know,"

He smiled then he stroked my head before pulling me into another kiss.

 _My one and only..._


	6. Mikey X Swift: Be Careful With My Heart

_Chapter 4 - Mikey X Swift: Be Careful With My Heart_

 **A/N Yay! MY FAVORITE SHIP!**

 _ **Mikey's POV:**_

I'm so nervous, excited and happy all at the same time!

Well, if you're asking why, it's because Swift asked if he wanted to go out on a picnic on top of a nearby hilltop. He really tried to make it seem like a normal meet-up but when I asked if it was a date, he had no choice but to tell me truth.

It really was a date! Yay! He confirmed it!

He also told me that he had something to tell me when I arrived and now, I cannot wait!

Anyway, as soon as I got to the hilltop he told me for me to meet up with him, I giggled as I noticed him waiting while he looked up at the stars. I smiled and blushed when I also noticed that there was a picnic right next to him.

Aww! He did all this for me?!

" Hey, Swiftie!" I greeted, making him turn and blush.

" Hey, Mikey!" he greeted back as I sat next to him on the hilltop." So glad you can make it! I've packed some pizza slices and some juice boxes for us,"

" Going cheap, are we?"

" Ha, very funny. Nah, I just didn't want to bring beer since I know you don't like those things,"

I blushed deeper and smiled wider as we both had a good laugh.

At least he knows me well.

" So, Swift, what did you want to tell me?"

" Oh, right. Well, let's eat and drink first before anything else,"

I nodded then he took out two plates and two cups before taking out the slices of pizza and boxes of juice that he told me about. We kept on eating, drinking, telling jokes, and giggling like crazy. After he finished his juice box, he stood up and offered to stand me up with his hand. I took it, of course, then when I stood up, he knelt back down on one knee and held both my hands with his, making me blush deeply.

" S-Swift...?" I was about to ask when he interrupted me with his words.

" Mikey, I-I love you," he admitted, turning really red." Ever since I laid eyes on you, I wanted to grab you and kidnap you cause I love you so much. I know I shouldn't but I really do think you're adorable and very enthusiastic. Whenever you cheer or at least speak, I always love to hear your adorable voice ring through the rooftops so, I want to ask, will you be my love?"

I gasped as he asked me the question that I thought he'd never ask me in a lifetime. But then, I took back me hand as my eyes widened in sudden worry.

Should I give him a chance? I do love him but...can he be that trustworthy?

" M-Mikey?" he asked." Something wrong?"

I took a deep breath, trying to make up an answer but then, the sound of worry and fear in his voice gave me an idea. I turned around and rolled my eyes at him like a sassy turtle.

" How do I know that you will love me?" I asked." What if you cheat? What if you break up with me over such a little argument?"

He got one of my hands and held it with both of his then said," I'd never do that,"

" What if you do? We'll never know..."

" I would never! I promise!"

I giggled silently at the panic present in his voice as I took my hand back swiftly then smirked. I turned around then started to sing;

 **Mikey:**

 _If you love me like you tell me_  
 _Please be careful with my heart_  
 _You can take it just don't break it_  
 _Or my world will fall apart_

 _You are my first romance_  
 _And I'm willing to take a chance_  
 _That 'till life is through_  
 _I'll still be loving you_

 _I will be true to you_  
 _Just a promise from you will do_  
 _From the very start_  
 _Please be careful with my heart_

I was caught off-guard, however, when he grabbed my hand and turned me around. He looked at me dreamingly as he placed both my hands on his shoulders then placed a hand underneath my chin.

 **Swift:**

 _I love you and you know I do_  
 _There'll be no one else for me_  
 _Promise I'll be always true_  
 _For the world and all to see_

I smiled back, looking at him dreamily as we started twirling around like we were dancing.

 **Swift:**

 _Love has heard some lies softly spoken_  
 _And I have had my heart badly broken_  
 _I've been burned and I've been hurt before_

 _So I know just how you feel_  
 _Trust my love is real for you_  
 _I'll be gentle with your heart_

Then, I couldn't help singing along.

 **Both:**

 _I'll caress it like the morning dew_

 _I'll be right beside you forever_  
 _I won't let our world fall apart_

 **Swift:**

 _From the very start_  
 _I'll be careful with your heart_

I smiled and giggled.

 **Mikey:**

 _You are my first_

 **Swift:**

 _and you are my last_

 **Mikey:**

 _Romance_  
 _And I'm willing to take a chance_  
 _That 'till life is through_

 **Both:**

 _I'll still be loving you_

 **Mikey:**

 _I will be true_

 **Swift:**

 _I will be true_

 **Mikey:**

 _To you_  
 _Just a promise from you will do_

 **Swift:**

 _Only to you_

 **Mikey:**

 _From the very start_

 **Swift:**

 _From the very start_

 **Mikey:**

 _From the very start_

 **Swift:**

 _From the very start_

 **Mikey:**

 _From the very start_  
 _Please be careful with_

 **Swift:**

 _I'll be careful with_

 **Both:**

 _My/Your heart_

At the end of the song, Swift placed a soft kiss on my lips then slowly pulled away as he had his arms around my waist and I had mine wrapped around his neck.

" Yes," I told him." I will give you my heart but only if you promise not to break it,"

He smiled." I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye,"

I chuckled before we both kissed again.

 _Hope he really can be trusted..._


	7. Last Chapter and AN!

_Chapter 5 - Encountering The Foot Part 1_

 **A/N Hey, guys! Sorry for the _long_ update! I was, um, busy. Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Narrator's** **POV:**_

The Street Punks and their turtle boyfriends have been together for 5 months now and everything around them were happily going uphill. Unfortunately, though, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo haven't told their father nor their friends about their relationships but they planned to talk but at the right time. Unfortunately, they had no idea how long was that. The punks told them to not worry about it and that they'd be there to help no matter what.

One night, the couples split up to go on patrol; Leo and Rebel going to the north of the city, Raph and Ghost heading off to the south, Donnie and MC in the west, and Mikey and Swift walking off to the east.

* * *

Leo went on ahead on the rooftops and rested on one of it's edges. He sat down and sighed in relaxation as he admired the view of the city. As he did, someone from behind crept up from behind him with a sly grin on his face.

 _'3.'_ he thought. _'2. 1...'_

" SURPRISE!" Rebel cried out, using both his hands to lift up Leo, who yelped in shock.

" Rebel!" Leo tried to act mad but failed as he flushed." You scared me!"

" Oh, did I now?~"

" Y-Yes!"

The red clad punk nuzzled the blue clad ninja's neck, making Leo blush harder and giggle.

" R-Rebel!" he cried out as he laughed." C-Cut it out!"

" Why?~" Rebel licked the neck of the smaller turtle." Ya ticklish, my little blueberry?~"

Leo's face was redder than a tomato as he began to churr." Y-Yes, I am!"

" Aww!~ I like how you sound, babe~"

The blue clad ninja smirked and turned around before pressing his lips on the other's. The red clad punk kissed back hungrily, pushing the other towards the edge of the roof. Then they pulled away.

" Alright, alright," Leo chuckled." You got me. Now, can you not try to kill us? We're so close to falling!"

" Oh, fine," Rebel pulled them back with his arms around the ninja's waist and the other's arms around his neck.

" So, what's with the surprise, Rebel-bear?"

" Well, for starters, happy 5th monthsary!"

Rebel handed him a blue box and opened it, showing a bunch of cookies and biscuits. Leo smiled and took some of the cookies before eating.

" Mm! This is delicious! Try some!"

He stuffed a cookie inside his boyfriend's mouth and Rebel chewed before smiling.

" Your right, baby cakes," he kissed the younger turtle's cheek." It's really delicious~"

Leo giggled then the couple started talking. As they talked, however, there was someone spying on them from another rooftop, taking a video of the two as they kissed and made out. It took a while but Rebel finally noticed the camera.

" Babe," he hissed." someone's spying on us,"

Leo looked around and gasped when he saw the camera. He gulped, hiding behind Rebel, who took out both of his tonfas and prepared to fight.

" I know you're out here!" the punk growled." COME OUT!"

There was nothing but silence until two shadows came down. Rebel stepped forward with another growl so the largest one placed his hands up.

" Woah, woah! Take it easy, Reb!" the creature said in a familiar voice.

Rebel's eyes widened." Swift?!"

The beings came out of the darkness and the couple immediately got mad.

" Swift?! Mikey?!" Leo scolded, pulling on his little brother's mask tail." What the heck was that for?!"

" Yeah?!" Rebel demanded, also pulling on his older brother's mask tail." Why did the two of ya take a video of us while we were making out?!"

" Sorry! Sorry!" Swift laughed as he tried to apologize, trying to get his brother to stop." It-It was all my idea! It was too hilarious!"

" T-Totally, dude!" Mikey was also laughing even in pain.

Rebel and Leo looked at each other and groaned with a sigh. They let go of the two and Swift and Mikey went on laughing and laughing. As they did, however, there were actual spies from the other rooftops, surrounding the group of turtles and leaving them with no where to run. Leo noticed this and took out his katanas. Rebel saw what his boyfriend did and slapped his brother. Swift stopped laughing.

" Hey! What the heck was that for?!" he hissed and Rebel looked at the spies.

Swift saw them then turned to Mikey, who stopped laughing after he heard his boyfriend stop and looked around frightened, taking out his nunchucks. Swift nodded and took out his katana before growling.

" Who the _**fuck**_ is spying on us?!" he roared.

Suddenly, foot bots came down from above and surrounded the group. The four attacked them, slicing and destroying each foot bot that stood in their way. As they did, three larger creatures came down and joined the fight. Swift and Rebel fought some bots and went to another roof to chase them off so Leo and Mikey were left alone with the three.

" Tiger Claw, Rahzar and Fishface." Leo growled, gritting his teeth.

" Hello, turtles," Tiger Claw said with a glare and a smirk." Looks you both are all alone. An easy aim,"

Mikey was about to make a comeback when he noticed that he was right.

Swift and Rebel were busy fighting the foot bots in a far rooftop!

Before any of the 2 turtles could do anything, Rahzar and Fishface knocked them both out and took them to the Shredder's lair.

* * *

" And...finally!" Swift stabbed the last foot bot then took back his katana.

He and Rebel took a couple of minutes until they were done killing and destroying the foot bots. They panted and took a few deep breaths to rest.

" Okay, that took longer than expected," Rebel pointed out.

" I know, right?" Swift agreed." But, now, let's head back to the roof to make sure our lovers are alright,"

The brothers hopped on every roof until they landed on the roof. They gasped to see the place empty.

" Uh, what?" Rebel got confused." Where'd they go?"

Swift looked around and his gaze fell on the weapons on the ground. He picked up the nunchuck and gulped.

" Um, Reb? Y-You have to see this," he stuttered.

Rebel ran over to him and gasped to see his love's katana lying on the floor. He picked it up and gripped it tightly.

" Those large creatures must've taken them," he hissed." We need to get 'em back!"

Suddenly, his phone buzzed so Swift picked it up and answered it.

" Hello?"

" Swift, it's MC!"

" MC? What's wrong?"

" It's Don and Raph, bro! We were fighting a bunch of robots and after me and Ghost were knocked out by a huge rhino, we woke up to see them gone. Their weapons are with us, though,"

" Same thing happened to Leo and Mikey! We fought some robot freak shows in another roof and when we made it back on the roof we were in before, our lovers are gone! They left their weapons here too,"

* * *

 _ **SORRY GUYS! BUT I'LL CUT THIS SHORT! IF YOU WANT MORE STREET PUNK X TMNT 2012 ADVENTURES, STAY TUNED FOR MY NEW AND IMPROVED TURTLE YAOI ONE-SHOTS!**_


End file.
